


Письмо мертвеца

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Colleagues - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Letters, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Поппи получает неожиданное письмо.
Kudos: 3





	Письмо мертвеца

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters from the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043444) by [DelphiPsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/pseuds/DelphiPsmith). 



> Был переведён для конкурса [«Хрюкали зeлюки 3»](https://fanfics.me/challenge128) на фанфикс.ми.
> 
> Thank you for your permission!

Она нашла конверт одним ноябрским вечером на своём столе, что стоял за дверьми в больничное крыло. Письма точно там не было, когда она уходила полчаса назад, а юный хаффлпаффец — чей энтузиазм лазанья по деревьям лишь немного уступал отсутствию навыков в этом деле — клялся, что никто не входил во время её отсутствия. Видя, что тот был в ясном сознании и абсолютно точно проснулся, она ему поверила, поэтому как конверт оказался на её столе, осталось тайной.

Загадочные вещи были не чужды Хогвартсу, но Поппи достаточно долго работала здесь, чтобы знать, что «загадочный» иногда бывает синонимом к слову «неприятный». А если это были Уизли, ещё и «взрывоопасный». Поэтому она приближалась к письму с опаской, несмотря на его безобидный вид.

После быстрой диагностики волшебной палочкой, подтвердившей, что конверт чист от чар, Поппи взяла его и пригляделась повнимательнее. Бумага была плотной, однородный пергамент, сложенный втрое, поверх красная печать, что-то похожее на ручку, которую можно было принять за букву «С». Чуть погодя она перевернула письмо и увидела на нём своё имя: «Поппи Помфри» было написано на нём жирным, заострённым, словно ворон нацарапал лапой, шрифтом, и она ощутила далеко не физическую боль в груди. Она узнала почерк — видела его на бесчисленных бутылочках зелий, в заметках, принесенных учениками, в отчётах о провале или успехе седативных и стимуляторов, настойках и мазях.

Но он был мёртв.

Порыв ветра прошелестел за окном, когда она опустилась на стул, внезапно ощутив слабость. Северус Снейп был уже шесть месяцев мёртв. Она, Минерва и Помона каждый вечер пытались свыкнуться с мыслью, что человек, которого они считали злодеем, узурпатором и убийцей, на самом деле как мог пытался свергнуть Волдеморта. Гадая о том, что было бы, если б они догадались и могли чем-то помочь…

Она взглянула на конверт и без раздумий сорвала печать, боясь, что передумает.

_«Дорогая мадам Помфри, Поппи, если я могу…»_

Она улыбнулась, прочтя это. Сколько раз она чуть раздраженно говорила ему: «Северус, в самом деле! Зови меня Поппи. Словно мы не знакомы и не работали все эти годы вместе», и всё же он ни разу не назвал её так. В лучших случаях был вежливо холоден, в худших — так же саркастичен, но всегда был поблизости. Минерва знала его лучше всех, но даже ей не удалось пробиться сквозь маску, что он постоянно носил.

_«И пусть вы прочтёте это письмо лишь после моей смерти, именно так заколдовано письмо — получить его можно лишь через шесть месяцев после моей кончины, — хочу признаться, я чувствую некое воодушевление по этому поводу. Или я должен чуть перефразировать — этот момент, ведь именно сейчас вы его читаете. Это оказалось намного сложнее — писать будущему адресанту, — чем я себе представлял._

_Но я преувеличиваю. Даже сейчас, когда я пишу это письмо, вы заняты пострадавшими от рук Кэрроу с их «воспитательными» мерами. Времени почти не осталось, а ваше письмо не единственное, что я должен написать._

_И чтобы не возникло недопониманий: я пишу это письмо не потому, что жажду смерти — и в вашей и моей кладовых есть и более быстрые и безболезненные способы уйти из жизни, чем, я думаю, уготовила мне судьба, — а потому, что хочу сказать то, чего не говорил при жизни, но хочу, чтобы вы это услышали: спасибо»._

Поппи с трудом проглотила ком в горле. Только прошлой ночью Помона предположила, что Северус держался на расстоянии, потому что — будучи двойным агентом — боялся, что что-то сможет проскользнуть, но теперь Поппи осознала, что он сделал этого для того, чтобы было как можно меньше привязанностей и меньше сожалений.

_«Спасибо за вдохновение. Я никогда не говорил вам, но именно вы стали одной из причин, почему я выбрал зелья. У меня был дар с самого детства, это правда, но именно вы разогрели во мне интерес к ним. Ваше терпение, когда вы методом проб и ошибок разрабатывали зелье для Люпина в первую магическую, тогда, когда все привычные рецепты были бессильны, — вы научили меня, что и в работе руками есть искусство, а в инстинктах — наука, то, что мы делаем, вдохновило меня на дальнейшие исследования._

_Спасибо за доброту. Когда я пришёл в Хогвартс, многие учителя относились ко мне с подозрением, несмотря на поддержку Альбуса. И я не желаю им дурного, потому как верность предателя должна всегда ставится под сомнение, но я благодарен тем, кто принял меня. Вы были в рядах первых. Было ли этому потому, что вы видели, как много ужасающих ран заживают, и поверили, что моя тоже заживёт, или, может, это потому, что не в вашей природе, допускать такое, будь то душа или тело? Не могу ответить. Но я знаю, что наши споры в медицине приносили плоды немедля, и наше совместное зелье в борьбе с Пальпебромандибулярным синдромом считаю одним из своих лучших достижений._  
_И, главное, спасибо за защиту слабых, больных и раненых. И хотя вы не могли знать об этом, ведь я пишу это сейчас, в эти ужасные месяцы я больше всего полагался на вас, будучи директором. Знание, что ваше мастерство и сострадание всегда придут на помощь тем, кто в этом нуждается, приносило мне успокоение. В темные времена именно ваше исцеляющее присутствие напоминает мне, что не всё потеряно, и что исцеление возможно для всего, что не касается смерти._

_Северус Снейп»._

— Мадам Помфри, вы в порядке? — обеспокоенный голос хаффлпаффца вернул её в настоящее, в тускло освещенное больничное крыло.

— Да, Томас, я в порядке, — она стёрла со щек слезы. Ей казалось, она готова рыдать неделю, и в тоже время она чувствовала облегчение, зная, что как-то смогла чуть облегчить его ношу в то нелегкое время. — Мне нужно вернутся в учительскую на пару минут, я скоро вернусь. Из постели никуда, — грозно добавила она. — Чтобы костерост сработал правильно, нужно, чтобы ты отдыхал. И надеюсь, когда я вернусь, ты уже будешь спать.

— Да, мэм, — отозвался тот и послушно лёг. — Не могли бы вы оставить свет включённым, пожалуйста?

— Конечно, дорогой. Мы лишь чуть его приглушим, — и приглушила свет взмахом палочки и, положив письмо в карман, тихо выскользнула наружу.

И всё же, стоило ей приблизится к учительской, она замешкалась, внезапно робея от того, что собирается поделится написанным — тем несказанным, тем, что, она точно знала, шло прямо от сердца — сердца одинокого, осуждаемого мужчины, делавшего всё возможное в этой непростой ситуации, — и обращалось единственным, доступным ему способом. Она коснулась кармана, чувствуя жесткий пергамент под тканью, и вспомнила его слова: «...а ваше письмо не единственное, что я должен написать». Что как нельзя лучше подходит, чтобы почтить память человека, что жил и умер в полном одиночестве, как не собраться вместе?

Поппи толкнула дверь и вошла внутрь.


End file.
